Meet Damian Wayne (The Caped Crusader)
'Meet Damian Wayne '''is the first episode of The Caped Crusader Episode 1 Commissioner Gordon slammed open the front door of the Gotham City Police Department. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, his voice rough after years of shouting out orders. "Come see it for yourself!" yelled one of his officers from around the corner. Grumbling, Gordon stormed around the bend, then freezing. Two hoods lay back-to-back, tied with a black cord. A simple note with a bat symbol on it was taped onto one of the hoodlums forheads. "What in the world?" Gordon said, walking closer. It couldn't be. Bruce was years dead, now..... Suddenly, a light flashed in the sky, the same symbol of a bat. Gordon's mouth became slack-jawed, sagging pitifully. In the dim light from the Bat-signal, two figures could be seen, one tall and wearing a large cape, with two pointed ears, and the other much smaller, with no discernable mask. It took Gordon a moment to realize that the taller figure was staring at him. "W-who the heck are you?!" he asked, staring up. The figure stared for a few more moments. "ANSWER ME!" "You know who I am, Commisioner. The Batman." Suddenly, lighting struck, and the figure and his partner were gone. ----------------------------------------------------- 3 WEEKS EARLIER... "I'm not sure about this, Alf," John Blake said, tugging uncomfortably at the tie he wore around his neck as though it were some sort of serpent. "How can you not be sure of it, sir?" Alfred Pennyworth asked, "the reopening of Wayne Manor is an event to be prided for." "I know, but..." "But what, sir?" "Considering I'm not a Wayne..." "You are as much a Wayne as anyone could be, Master Blake. Never forget that." Before John could reply, a squaking noise came from a small bookshelf on their right. He glanced at Alfred, then quickly walked toward it. "I suppose," Alfred called after him, "that I'll serve the guests the usual excuses?" "Whatever, Alfred!" --------------------------------------------- A group of policemen stood around a body concealed in a tarp thrown on one of the walls. An officer whistled, scratching the hair under his cap. "Well, boys," he said, "we can't do much more and inform the Comish. Let's get some coffee." He tossed a still burning cigar onto a nearby dumpster, then he and his men quietly left. A few moments after they were gone, Batman slipped down into the alley. The Batsuit was a new one, a combination of the armored components of the original suits mixed with more traditional garb. A simple cloth exterior covered a series of armor plates held toghther by a light chainmail mesh, allowing the protective qualities of the first and third mixed with the protection of the first Batsuits. Batman walked up to the tarp, pausing for a moment as his thoughts took shape. ''Never heard of a victim killed this way, ''he thought, ''poor guy. ''He sniffed the air. ''Wait, is that... paint thinner? Yeah... a lot of it too... He spun around, spotting the cigar, still slightly burning. He took a few steps, snatching it. Sniffing the air again, he walked slightly farther down the alley. He pushed a few garbage bins out of the way, then, leaning close, pressed the cigar against the wall. The effect was immediate. There was a brief hissing of sparks, and then the flame quickly traveled along the wall, tracing words. Batman watched, a frown tightening on his face every few seconds as another letter came into view. The flame stopped, the message appeared clearly. JOHN BLAKE WILL DIE TOMMOROW. ------------------------------ A large group of Gotham rich and celebrities gathered in the backyard of Wayne Manor. Different waiters moved around the crowd, offering unlikely combinations of food, booze, and happiness. Unseen by the guests, a small boy walked up towards the front entrance. He had black hair, plastered to his face with the rain beginning to fall. He wore a traditional Japanese gi, and his eyes sparkled with an unusual concentration. Not even pausing once, the boy walked up to the front door, and boldly knocked. Loudly. There was a slight pause. The boy knocked again. The door opened, and Alfred poked his head out. After looking around for a bit, he finally looked down. "May I help you, young sir?" he asked. "Yes, servant," Damian Wayne replied, "you can take me to my father." Category:The Caped Crusader Category:Batman Category:Zeon1 Category:Episodes